Plantilla:Pp/doc
;Description This template is used to display values or statistics that scale, usually based on level. It can also be applied to non-linear scaling, or values that scale based on a number of stacks. There are two generated outputs: the visible text output, and the table embedded within the tooltip. The displayed tooltip is generated by plantilla:Tooltip/Pp. ;Usage The abbreviated link is used for brevity. However, there are numerous optional parameters of variable usefulness: * 1''' ** The first parameter specifies the progression's values, separated using semicolons. * '''2 ** The second parameter specifies the values' associated levels (or other basis of scaling), again separated using semicolons. ** If left blank, this will automatically be populated using counting numbers. * 3''' ** If a third unnamed parameter is added, parameter 1 is overridden to become the length variable, and parameters 2 and 3 become the dependent and independent variables * '''changedisplay ** If parameter 1 includes 5 or fewer values, the default in-line display is separated by slashes. If there are more than five values, then the in-line output will be abbreviated to a range only displaying the initial and final values plus an in-line text showing the relation between the parameters, defaulted to "(based on level)". ** If this parameter is set to true, it will reverse the display settings from the default, established by the previous point. * showtype ** Setting this parameter to true or false will respectively enable or disable the in-line text "(based on level)". * label1, type ** Overwrites the label of the tooltip's first row and the in-line text's scaling factor. ** If both parameters are present, type will over-write the in-line text, and label1 will override row 1's label. * label2 ** Overwrites the label of the tooltip's second row. * displayformula ** Formulas are displayed automatically in tooltip if available. ** Can be set to false or a custom string. ** Operator symbols are switched with operator characters. * key, key1 ** Used to add units to values. ** key concatenates text to each value of variable 1. ** key1 concatenates text to each value of variable 2. *** Both keys concatenate only if the value is a number. * round, round1 ** Sets the number of decimal places. Defaults to 2 decimal places. ** Can be set to a positive integer value, ceil, floor or trunc. * color ** Used to set the color of in-line text, based on plantilla:Keyword color ;Autopopulation * Specifying " to " will autopopulate the range based on the assumption that each interval is evenly spaced and that there are 18 steps, from levels 1 to 18. * The number of steps can be changed by inputing an integer in }. * Formulas that are not linear can be expressed using numbers, basic operators (+ - * /), and the independent variable x. ;See also * Redirecting template: Pp * Tooltip template: Tooltip/Pp * Templates that transclude this template: ** Lethality ** Adaptive * Templates transcluded by this template ** Format decimal ** Keyword color * Similar template: Ability progression Category:Formatting templates de:Vorlage:Passive progression